Unthinkable
by Alicia G
Summary: When Harry arrives in America for his 6th year he finds more trouble then what was counted on. Please R
1. Chapter One

Harry Potter looked out the window of the high flying lane. All he could see was clouds and even more clouds. Sometimes he could see traces of the large body of water below him.  
  
"Of all the things they could do to me, they send me away from the one place I love." He sighed heavily and the woman sitting next to him looked at him sympathetically. Then she lowered her gaze and went back to reading her magazine. "They didn't even let me say good-bye to Hermione and Ron. I hope Hedwig will know where to find me." He ran his hand through his unkempt black hair, revealing the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.  
  
Through the many hours he was stuck on the cramped plane he wished instead that he was outside it flying on his broomstick. It certainly would have been much easier than explaining his strange possessions in customs when he arrived in the states. Thinking of America he took out a piece of parchment. On it was a letter from Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In a nutshell Dumbledore had written about how Harry should spend time in America where he could cool his heels and come back in his seventh year. Harry couldn't believe that he was being sent away. Dumbledore also wrote about the family he would be staying with until the beginning of the term at the Salem Institute for Advanced Magic.  
  
"First time flying?" the woman next to him looked up from her magazine. At the shack of Harry's head she continued, "I remember the first time I flew somewhere. Quite an experience it was. Where you headed?"  
  
"Some school in Massachusetts."  
  
"A bit early for the school year to have started."  
  
"I'm staying with a family till then." A family. Something he didn't have. He glanced at the letter again. Dumbledore had mentioned the family he would be staying with till term started. The Deadwoods. They had a son and daughter about his age. He wondered what they were like. They had to be wizards or why else would he be sent to them.  
  
The seatbelt light on the overhead light up and the pilot announced their impending arrival. When the jet finally landed, his legs were cramped. He waited for everyone to leave before he forced his stubborn legs to move. Grabbing his stuff out of the cubby above him, he made his way out of the plane. Not knowing where he was supposed to go he stood to the side of the gate, out of the way of his fellow passengers that were meeting up with their friends and family.  
  
"Harry? Harry Potter?" a frantic girl yelled over the crowd. He looked up and he saw a smile form on her face. Her long, auburn hair shined in the sunlight that cascaded through the window. As she came closer he couldn't help but notice her deep blue eyes that bore into him. "Hey! Welcome to America! Clark, he's over here!" she yelled the last part over her shoulder where a boy was approaching them. The boy ran his fingers through his hair, accentuating his shortly cut, spiked red hair.  
  
"Jesh, Clare you don't have to yell. Hey, you Harry? I'm Clark Deadwood and this is Claris, my very loud sister." Harry noted the teasing tone in his voice and considered them. They stood side by side and their resemblance to each other was eerie.  
  
"I'm not loud," she pouted. "I just didn't think you were right behind me."  
  
"Right. Let's help Harry out with his luggage speaking of which I'll go ask where it'll be." Clark left Harry and Claris and talked with the receptionist.  
  
"Don't look so down. I bet you're gonna have a blast!" But that was just what was going through his head. Why did they have to send him here? Where he didn't know anyone?  
  
Harry noticed Clark come back. "Ok, were supposed to go to the luggage claim downstairs." Clark motioned for them to follow and they did. They got to the claim after riding an escalator down and with only one fight between Clark and Claris  
  
"Do you always fight like this?" Harry asked, while he was watching for his Hogwarts trunk to surface.  
  
"You call this fighting? It's more like debating to us. Guess it's because we hardly ever fight," Claris said.  
  
"Hang around us long enough and you'll know when we have actually 'fight'," Clark piped in. "This yours, Harry?" He was trying to drag Harry's heavy Hogwarts trunk off the rail.  
  
"Yeah." They were able to drag it over to a trolley that Claris had managed to procure.  
  
"Whew, we all set? I say we go home. It's almost lunch and Mom and Dad wanted to see him on their break."  
  
"Your parents?"  
  
"Yeah, the parents. They wanted to make sure you survived crazy Claris' drive home." Clark started to laugh and Claris hit him in the chest playfully.  
  
"Hey! At least I didn't run into a light post," she retorted. He stopped laughing and glared at her. Harry couldn't help but laugh and they joined in. They obviously couldn't stay mad at each other for long.  
  
They passed through the doors and into a large parking lot. Weaving through several rows they finally found the car. After they shoved Harry's trunk into the trunk of the car, the filed into it with Claris at the wheel, a teasing Clark in the front seat, and an anxious Harry stretched out in the back. 


	2. Chapter Two

The ride to the Deadwood's wasn't all that bad Harry recalled. Clark and Claris spent the first ten minutes of it clicking back and forth between stations before Clark reached over to Claris' visor, selected a CD and played it. Harry was drifting off to sleep when a large bump woke him up and the car parked outside a large house. There was another car parked in front of the garage and a dangly woman leaning against it. Harry could tell that this was their mother because of the resemblance between her and Clark and Claris. She had their piercing blue eyes and shared Claris' facial features.  
  
"You alright, Harry?" she asked with an unmistakable British accent. "I hope these two didn't wear you out before you got here." She smiled at Claris and Clark, who where trying to unload the car.  
  
"I'm fine, Mrs. Deadwood." Harry said getting out of the back seat.  
  
"Oh you can call me Hannah. Everyone does." She turned to her children. "Dears, your father should be apparating home soon. Why don't you let him take care of the trunk? It looks like it will be easier with his blasted magic." She sighed, then looked down at her watch "I must be off, my lunch break is almost over. Sorry to cut this meeting short, Harry but we'll get to talk more later." With that she got into the car and pulled away.  
  
"Your mum doesn't like magic?" Harry asked, staring after her.  
  
"She doesn't mind it, but she likes to kid Dad about being a wizard," Clark answered.  
  
"It's an odd joke between them," Claris added. "Shall we go inside?" She grabbed Harry's bag and led them inside the house. When Harry got inside he heard a large crack beside him. A tall man with short messy brown hair and brown eyes appeared.  
  
"Well, look at my timing." The man grinned.  
  
"Daddy!" Claris squealed. "You hungry? I was about to make something."  
  
"Famished, but ahh... I'm afraid I can't stay for lunch. Thought I'd pop in to see how my favorite set of twins were getting along."  
  
Harry saw Clark roll his eyes.  
  
"You think while you're here you could pop the trunk out of the car?" Clark asked. Mr. Deadwood in response disappeared and then reappeared a second later with the trunk.  
  
"There you go, it was wedged in there pretty good. Must be off. Be good kids." He eyed Clark and with another crack he was gone.  
  
"Are they usually like this?" Harry asked helping Clark drag the trunk up the stairs.  
  
"Who, the parents? Just on weekdays." Claris was following behind them.  
  
"Wait, till you see them on weekends." Clark grunted.  
  
Harry and Clark where finishing putting a few of his things into drawers when Claris burst into the room.  
  
"Hey, I got our letters from the Salem Institute!"  
  
"The what?"  
  
"Our letters from school. Here you go." She passed the letter out and were quickly opened.  
  
"Oh great it looks like Ms. Cartwright is teaching transfiguration this year." Clark looked distastefully at the list of books and classes.  
  
"You think Mom and Dad will help pay for all these? There's more here then on our previous lists."  
  
"I hope so. I need new robes too."  
  
"Clark, I know your not gonna buy new robes. You're gonna use the money to buy Filibusters to terrorize the freshman with!"  
  
"They're freshman. It's our duty as upperclassman to terrorize them."  
  
Harry watched the exchange with growing apprehension and homesickness. Their fighting was reminding him of how Ron and Hermione would fight.  
  
"I'm done arguing with you Clare! I say we ask Mom and Dad tonight for money then go to the Horizon Mall tomorrow."  
  
"Sounds good to me. What do you think, Harry?"  
  
"Yea, sounds good."  
  
"OK. Lunch anyone?" Claris was moving towards the doorway, with Clark following.  
  
"What are you going to cook? We wouldn't you poisoning anyone."  
  
"Now that you mention it if you don't stop hounding me, I think I'll put something in your veal tonight."  
  
"Oh, and when did you learn to cook that? I didn't think you even knew how to cook."  
  
"Oh aren't you just the charmer! Just because you're the master chef of the family doesn't mean I can't pick up a few recipes myself."  
  
Harry laid back on the bed listening to the sound of their voices drift off into the rest of the house. 


End file.
